Unit 344
Unit 344, also known as Ghost Babel and Ghost,' '''is a Unit that was first introduced to us through Cursor. He was later suggested as a possible option to help free 979 after his recapture. History Prior to 2016 According to Cursor, Ghost brought attention to himself because he did horrible things. When asked to divulge further, Cursor would only say that "there were a lot of AOL Chats for Kids in the Nineties" that he could travel to. '' After being caught by the Wyndstrom Institution, Ghost was placed in a special drive that was able to hold his massive filesize. 2016 At an unknown time, in an effort to free 979, Cursor released Ghost from his drive. Soon after, he began interacting with players through the Skype group, acting as a temporary replacement for Cursor. Personality He is described by Cursor as a Unit who "hates the Institution more than anything" but is "also kind of a psycho". Drawing from what we know of his past actions, we know that Ghost is malicious and could possibly enjoy tormenting those weaker than him (as he most likely went after children, rather than adults). Based on our interactions with him, he is cold and cynical- often making derogatory remarks directed to others. Because of this, he comes off as fairly abrasive. Ghost refers to people in ways that denote them as lesser than him. He appears to like accentuating Cursor's status as a mouse, talking about him as a "rodent"/"your murine friend". This may indicate feelings of superiority. Ghost chooses to type in a font that sets him apart from others, possibly indicating a desire to stand out. He has stated that his cynicism is derived from "experience". He doesn't appear to care for the damage he causes to others. In an incident shortly after he was freed and began talking to the Skype group, Ghost talking about how he was using a man's identity and card to rent an apartment and order pizza. He didn't recognize the financial burden that this may have put on the man (had he been in a situation tight on money, though its more likely the man was in good financial standing). Rather, he stated that he would have "moved on" by the time this man realized something was wrong. Abilities Ghost has the ability to 'ghost' into computers and computer networks, letting him manipulate and travel through cyberspace at will. If a device is connected to the internet, he is able to utilize that device to manifest in the physical world. Treating both his body and his consciousness as computer data, he is able to "infect" a computer by uploading his consciousness to it. However, Ghost cannot manifest materially simply by uploading his consciousness- to do that, he would have to upload his entire body to a device. His consciousness is comparatively smaller than his body, due to being immaterial. How much smaller it is, however, is unknown. His body, being physical, is comprised of a huge amount of data. To put this into perspective; a single strand of DNA holds around 700 terabytes, and a single molecule of DNA usually has two strands of DNA (it may have more or less, but two is the most common). Each non-dividing human cell has 46 chromosomes, or DNA molecules. Each dividing cell would have double that, so 92. In one ''non-dividing cell, if each molecule has two strands, we would have 92 strands of DNA. That would equate to 64.4 ''petabytes ''of information. In ''one ''dividing cell, following the same pattern, we would have 184 strands of DNA. This would equate to 128.8 petabytes ''per cell. Known Accounts and Sites * ghostbabel344; 344's Skype. Notes *Considering the comment on Ghost traveling to children's AOL chatrooms, this could imply that he had sexually abused or murdered children. *According to his Skype profile, he was born on July 6th, 1974. This would make him 42 years old, assuming the date is accurate (which it most likely is not). He later stated that he was born in 1976, casting further doubt on this date. Category:Alive Category:Humanoid Category:Units Category:Characters